


I'll Be The Jester, Starring In Your Bad Dreams

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [100]
Category: Dicey Dungeons (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Gen, Mild Spoilers, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Jester prepares for their big moment.
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Kudos: 3





	I'll Be The Jester, Starring In Your Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in February 2020. Prompt: Game Night.

A hush fell upon the awaiting crowd as Jester stepped up to the stage. Lady Luck's doing, clearly. What was it she'd said this time?

"I wonder how it feels for them to fight the brave dungeon creatures who for so long were their friends and allies."

Just fine, as it turned out. Sure, it was hard sometimes, but their former coworkers always put on a good show, and wasn't that what this was all about? All just an act, of course. The other dungeon creatures weren't their real enemy.

So, Jester thought with a chuckle, let the game begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Title adapted from Look What You Made Me Do, originally by Taylor Swift, except I'm not linking that version I'm linking [jacksfilms's one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mi-1_xFUONk) bc I get it stuck in my head sometimes and I love it.
> 
> So that's two Fic Writer Wishlist things marked off, with posting this XD a) Canon Non-Binary Character tag b) starting on another arbitrary title theme, this time fandom-specific.


End file.
